


blood, the colour of grief

by AddieNotFound



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddieNotFound/pseuds/AddieNotFound
Summary: dream takes tubbo’s final life and tommy is heavily in denial and shock while sam has to figure out how to move the teen——or: i wrote tommy clinging to tubbo’s body and then sam holding him while he cry’s because angst——or: pain in 628 words
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	blood, the colour of grief

**Author's Note:**

> please look after yourself!!!! 
> 
> TW: d3ath, blood, d3ad body description, ab/s3 mention, bruis3s and bl0od mention

Tommy led with Tubbo in his arms

Tommy had been sobbing for some time, he wasn’t even sure why

Tubbo wasn’t dead. 

He was just sleeping.. 

His eyelids puffy and his eyes glazed over. His tear stained cheeks red like the colour that had flooded into a pool beneath the two..

Bruises and cuts were splayed over Tommy’s sensitive and broken skin, he was exhausted as evident by the deep black circles that had marked themself under his eyes, pulling at his eyes, desperately asking him to give in to the grief he was pushing away 

He was rocking back and forth in a gentle flow, Tubbo’s stone-cold body rested in his sore arms

Tubbo’s skin had turned a sickly pale, the life had been drained from his closed eyes. 

He looked at peace

Blood stained his green ripped shirt and Tommy's jeans. He was held in Tommy’s fragile arms. unmoving, dead.

Tommy had stopped crying now, simply holding his dead best friend, running his fingers through the brunette's hair

he was in a delusionally shocked state, he wouldn’t let go.

Tommy’s hands were doused in his blood, it had crusted under his nails and coated his hands, a constant reminder of the events that had played out

Tommy sat not talking, just continuously running his fingers through Tubbo’s hair as if it brought any comfort to the dead boy 

Sam’s heart was broken, Tommy had gone delusional..

Dreams unconscious body had been locked in a prison vault, the kid was overwhelmed with shock.

The grief would hit him later. Right now? He was delusional and in pain

Puffy gently brought her right foot down, 

Tommy didn’t even break from his cycle, 

Sam’s hand was moved in front of her, stopping her from moving towards the boy any further 

Puffy glanced back to sam, who returned the glance 

‘not yet.. let me’ 

was painted on his face and Pufff gave a small nod.

Sam looked down towards the dark glossy floor

The kid had been through so much, why more? 

He had lost so many people, he had just got his best friend back, his life back and now the man who had abused him not long prior, had just murdered his best friend.

Sam had to let the kid grieve, sure, but it felt like it was too long, 

Tommy needed to let go and be overwhelmed- 

He needed to realise that his best friend was dead.. so he could grieve properly,

this was going to completely shatter his heart. 

Sam started to move over to Tommy

He sat down next to Tommy, and with a deep breath and a painful plummet of his heart he began 

“Tommy..” he gently muttered, wondering if the boy would response, a small hum came from the blonde

“Tommy, you need to let go bud..” Sam gave, gently

Tommy shook his head, tears arising from his eyes 

“i-i can’t l-et go” Tommy responded

His voice was broken and raspy. 

His throat burned like sandpaper had been rubbed at it raw 

“let go and hold on to me, Tommy.. he’s gone..” sam mumbled, his voice was wavering and breaking.

This was so hard.

He had to get a teenager to let go of his best friend's dead body. How would this be easy? 

Tommy looked to Tubbo “h-he’s n-not go-ne” 

right.. the denial.. 

Sam gently took Tommy’s hands, Tommy didn’t protest as Sam pulled his hands gently away from his best friends lifeless body 

Tommy didn’t protest as Puffy and Eret lifted up Tubbo’s body and moved him away from the awful place 

and Tommy didn’t protest as Sam pulled him into a hold, letting the kid scream and cry as much as he needed 

and once the screaming rung out

silence fell

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorryyyyyy, feel free to leave a comment but don’t feel pressured!! 
> 
> make sure you drink and eating something and take some time for yourself, look after yourself guys, i (p) love you all <3


End file.
